Talk:Command
Not to be "that guy", but does anyone know when we're supposed to get more info on Generals 2? E3 came and went without a peep, and we haven't really heard anything since the reveal... RomeoReject 21:57, July 4, 2012 (UTC) :Your only hope is Gamescom in Cologne. Check CNCNZ and CnCSaga frequently. Sheldonist 07:13, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :::Will do, thanks! I wonder why they're being so hush-hush about the whole affair? There was a good buzz during the reveal, and the fanbase seemed elated at what they were planning. Now there's nothing... RomeoReject 17:29, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, it's either that or getting news each day on a game you'll find rather disgusting because the devs want attention instead of making quality. This silence might help them focus on the gameplay aspects, not visual appearance. Sheldonist 20:34, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :::Ok, yes, I suppose I should've been more specific. =P :::I don't want an update every time I refresh the page, but I usually get worried when a company goes quiet about what they're doing. While it can turn out great (Starcraft II) it usually does not (Section 8, Skyrim, Supreme Commander 2). Besides, even if they are sticking to their plans, it would be nice to get an update every few months or so. You know, just small things (Here's a couple units we have planned, here's a new feature we're toying with, etc) every now and then. RomeoReject 20:53, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :::For one thing, should we remove the "Plot" section, given that singleplayer has been confirmed to have been cut? Also Sheldonist, remember when I said I get worried when a company goes quiet? Yeah... Because absolute STUPIDITY LIKE THIS ANNOUNCEMENT is often the result. RomeoReject (talk) 23:22, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Probably move it to development or something. Would be good to have a record of what the plot once was, even if it's been cut.--Hawki (talk) 05:32, August 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::Actually, they're stating that there'll be no single player campaign at launch. It will probably be added later. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 15:09, August 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::I think you may want to read over the interview again, brother. They're saying no single-player component, ''period. ''Which in a F2P model, makes sense. ::::God damn it I hate EA sometimes though. I can now scratch off Generals 2 as one of the games to look forward to. RomeoReject (talk) 08:14, August 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::Judging from what i have seen. A lot of places are saying at launch... because if EA was a smart company. they would know that including NO Single player Content would be a TERRIBLE idea.Sasha Nekosune (talk) 11:12, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::Are we seriously accusing EA of being intelligent here? You have played Tiberium Alliances, Command and Conquer 4 and seen what they're now doing with Generals 2, right? EA will have no qualms about driving this in to the ground by making it multiplayer only - they mistakenly believe that's the only way to turn a profit. Remember, this is free-to-play, which kinda snuffs any hope for a conventional campaign right there. RomeoReject (talk) 07:08, April 26, 2013 (UTC) I'm worried that it won't be quality due to it being free. I mean look at how bad their free beta's are. I just miss the good old Generals. I have faith that I will one day become addicted again, we'll see Straight Wompin 05:57, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Protection This article has been protected due to the influx of fanfic posters that insert false/unconfirmed information as true. As of right now, unregistered users and users that register after this moment will be unable to edit this article. Sheldonist (yell!) 10:26, January 12, 2013 (UTC) There is still hope... http://www.ign.com/articles/2013/11/19/ea-plans-to-resurrect-command-conquer-at-new-studio http://forums.cncnz.com/topic/18432-command-conquer-to-return-with-a-new-studio/ Just Great all hope is lost now we need to send a letter to EA to tell them to fecking remake this!!!!!!! Ljl87 (talk) 12:04, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Article separation discussion C&C2013 was announced as a live service, while Generals 2 was first announced as its own game, and was later intended to be the first of several "sub-games" of sorts within the said service, despite the fact that the Generals 2 name was not present in the assets of any of the closed alpha builds released to the fans. I think they should have separate articles for this reason. It can be concluded that the C&C2013/C&CF2P term (as it appears on Wikipedia and several of the remaining C&C sites) that is used to categorize the game(s) intended to be incorporated within it may not be right after all. Anyone think differently? Discussion also opened in this thread on CNCNZ.com. Sheldonist (yell!) 15:20, March 18, 2016 (UTC)